Nobody Knew About It
by narutosavior
Summary: Just read it. A summary spoils it. R


No one knew about it. No one had to, right? I mean it was just some post drama crush, right? A very confused Sakura made her way down the street. She was at a loss for what to do. Naruto had saved her from Sasuke. Yes, the traitor, the duck ass hair, the whole shebang. She had been shocked at how much Sasuke had distanced himself. The only way to get him back now was a body bag, and she had not been able to come to terms with it entirely.

The reason was that she blamed herself for him leaving. She had been told many times that she wasn't the problem, but accepting that meant accepting Sasuke was gone for good, and that all he truly cared about was revenge. She couldn't do that because that would mean all the attempts to bring him back in the past five years were for nothing.

"Hey Sakura, focus," Naruto whispered knocking her out of her daze and back to the infiltration at hand. They were trying one last time to get Sasuke back alive. If this failed, then the Hokage would have no choice but to place a kill on sight order. Sasuke was too much of a threat to Konoha now. This was it. No more chances to fix this. Sakura tightened her gloves and readied herself to go into combat on a moment's notice.

Naruto was nervous. Okay, beyond nervous. He was sweating bullets and tense. This was is last chance to get Sasuke back and fulfill his promise to his school day and present day sweetheart, Sakura. Now a Jonin and at the much more mature age of eighteen, Naruto was sure that he couldn't get Sakura's attention without being her silver medal, and thus stuck to the idea of unrequited love. He knew that she would always love him, traitor or not. It had always been Him, not Naruto, but Sasuke that won out. Even when he wasn't there, he got the girl, the praise, the forgiveness, and the acceptance Naruto always wanted.

Oh he would bring Sasuke back. He had long ago accepted being the scapegoat of everyone's problems. That's what a Jinchuriki was right? The power of human sacrifice was strong, and needed. Even if it wasn't the most glamorous life, he'd be the scapegoat if it meant he could get recognition and be needed by the people he cared about. Shaking his head, he gives the signal to move in.

When they arrived at the base, they were shocked to see Sasuke standing right in their path. He knew they were coming. "Even if you were the stealthiest ninjas ever, you guys are still predictable." Sasuke gloated.

"Come back, please Sasuke." Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"Come back teme, you're an ass but we still want you back." Naruto jibed and pleaded. Without a word, Sasuke charged him. Not another word was spoken between the three. They raised their guards and continued to battle.

Naruto jumped back when Sasuke drew his sword. When Sasuke was about to take the space between them, Sakura came down from the roof of the building with 5 bunshins. Sasuke was unfazed as his Sharingan gazed at the only Sakura-shaped shadow on the ground. He sliced up following the angle from the shadow to the hot noon sun, and that sun was now passing through globs of falling blood. He didn't even bat an eye as he swung at an empty space next to him. The real noon sun faded into existence 5 degrees to west of the illusion. Sakura had broken the hand sign she was making to catch the sword. Just as Sasuke pulled the sword back to cut her hands, Sakura let go and rolled toward his legs from her crouched position.

Naruto came with two clones in a flying tackle, but Sasuke charged Chidori Nagashi and paralyzed both the real attackers and dispelled the fake ones. He pushed the limp former friends away and was about to kill Naruto.

He swung. Red was everywhere. It was everywhere but on Naruto.

Sakura had used the last of her chakra to take the hit. Naruto looked up, unable to help, unable to breath, unable to throw in a fake grin for encouragement. She had been stabbed right in the spleen.

For the first time since he had come to terms with Sasuke leaving, he felt **WEAK**.

5 years later flash forward

"Come on Naruto, the reception is waiting." Sasuke urged. It was Naruto's wedding reception, and it wouldn't do to have the groom late. They walked through the doors, and there she was in all her beauty. With her jade eyes, shining pink hair under the white veil, and the form fitting bridal dress, there was no mistake who she was. When Naruto took Sakura's hand and began to dance, the happy ending was complete.

Back to reality…

That's how it was supposed to happen. No blood, Sakura liking him more, and Sasuke never left. But reality is cruel, and all that remained of his ideal situation was a former friend walking away with the Mangekyo Sharingan and a corpse that was harboring love that no one would ever know about…

Hey let me know what you guys think. I might turn this into a full story so there is a poll on my page. Check out my challenge too. I don't own Naruto.


End file.
